1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to circulate the air in the interior of a building such as a hospital, a beauty parlor, a hotel and restaurant, or of a traffic means such as an automobile, a railway car, an aircraft and a ship, and more particularly, to an air circulator to circulate the air while giving out fragrance or ozone, and removing odor and dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, commercially available conventional air circulator is used to circulate the air in an interior space to enhance the efficiency of air conditioning therein.
Recently, it is desired to produce a comfortable indoor atmosphere in a vehicle, a beauty parlor, a barrom as well as a hospital, by absorbing smell common to such facilities. In a hotel or an aircraft, on the other hand, it is expected that aroma unique to the hotel or aircraft is diffused to eliminate for differentiation by odor.
With such conventional air circulators, however, it is intended only to stir the air in the interior. They are not able to absorb any smell and diffuse any fragrance. They can not remove dust, either.
It may be possible to provide an air circulator of the prior art with deodorant or aromatic in its air inlet or outlet. In such an air circulator, however, all the air circulating in the interior is subjected to the deodorant or aromatic and to increase air circulation resistance greatly, while deteriorating air stirring efficiency. In addition, this necessitates to install a blower of a larger capacity and a more powerful motor to drive the blower. What is worse is that air causes noise when it passes the deodorant or aromatic, spoiling the quiet atmosphere. The deodorant or aromatic may lose its effect sooner.
In a hotel or a similar facility, on the other hand, it may be planned to give out fragrance indoors via its every air conditioning system. If this is the case, the whole air conditioning system inevitably will need an installation of a large scale to this purpose, but it will be impossible to carefully satisfy the particular conditions of its rooms, lobbies, and restaurants in terms of odor because they are under different circumstances.